Cowboys Not Cowards!
by oONoNameOo
Summary: City boys without knowlege of farming meets a beautiful girl who hates city peoples. They want to know the reason but she pushed them away and leave before they got the chance to talk to her. Problems can be solved in one way... "Ask the INTERNET!" Naruto reached for his cell phone... "NO WI-FI! NO WAY!" Won't be that hard, right?
1. Goodbye Technology, Hello Muscles

_**Disclaim:** I don't _own Naruto...__

 _ **Rating:** Teen_

 _ **Genres:** Romance, Humor, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship_

 _ **Pairings:** [Sakura X Gaara] [Sakura X Sasori] [Sakura X Everyone]_

.

...

"Shikamaru! Wake up, buddy!" shouted Naruto, shaking the sleeping person who sat next to him awake.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru sighed and rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes before sending a grinning Naruto a glare. Then he notice that all students already left the classroom except himself and the blond-haired knuckle head.

"Come on! Or do you want to miss our FIRST SCHOOL TRIP?!" Naruto yelled and swung their bags over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you talking about? What's going on?" yawned Shikamaru, stood up and walked with Naruto to their next lesson.

His azure blue eyes widened in shock and send him a are-you-stupid look making Shikamaru roll his eyes.

This is new, for the first time in his life, Nara Shikamaru, a genius, asked Uzumaki Naruto, the oposite of him, a question!

What's going on? Is the world ending? Naruto froze at the thought.

Hearing no answer coming from the blond, Shikamaru continue to walk towards his class ignoring that Naruto stopped following him.

"Where are you going, Shika?"

"To math lesson?"

"Really?" Naruto tilted his head in confuse. "Why? Tsunade-baa told us that we're going on a class trip at the begining of the last lesson!"

"What? Are you serious?" Shikamaru turned around, not beliving him.

"I'm damn serious! Why do you think told us Tsunade-baa to bring clothes and other necessary things with us?!" groaned Naruto, took his hand, ran outside to the other students who were standing with their groups and dragged him towards their own group of seven people including both of them.

A tired sigh escape him as he looked at his group. He, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Akimichi Choji, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino.

The group was...alright.

"Wait a second, where is Ino and the other girls?" asked Shikamaru, noticing that his blond-haired loud female friend wasn't with them.

"Ino will arrive there on her own. Hinata and Tenten went with Kurenai-sensei," Choji replied calmly and took a bite of his chocolate barn.

"Oh, and where are we going?"

"Did someone hit you that badly that you lost some memories?" snorted Kiba, amused. "We are going to a place where we can see horses, sheeps, pigs, cows, chickens, dogs-"

"We're going to a _farm_?" Shikamaru made a disgusted look.

"Hey! It may smell bad but look at the bright side! It's our first school trip!" Naruto stated happily.

"Yosh! That's the spirit, Naruto-san!" Lee punched the air. "Everyone, just think about cleaning the chicken stall, milking the cows, feeding the pigs and falling down of the horses and into the dirt! Physical training! Like I wished it to be!"

All of them groaned, except Lee.

They were going to help once they arrived at the farm? No way in hell!

"Uzumaki Naruto won't help but he'll ride away with a cool stallion to the nature!" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest.

A shadow loomed behind him.

Everyone near him took five steps away from him.

"Oh really?" an angered female voice whispered into his left ear, he then felt the hand of the owner on his left shoulder. "I bet you'll help my old friend there once you met her."

Naruto's face paled as he slowly turned his head around to look at their principle.

"H-hehehe, Tsunade- _sama_! I was just kidding! I would n-never disobey your orders!" laughed Naruto nervously.

Tsunade grumbled, sharp hazel brown eyes stared down at him. "You better be, or I'll lock you inside the chicken stall till we get back here." She then turned to look at the silver-haired teacher. "Kakashi, is everyone here?"

"Everyone, even the Uchiha and the knuckle head is here, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi replied boredly.

"It won't be fun without them!" Tsunade chuckled at his annoyed look.

Felling someone tapping her shoulder, hazel brown eyes met dark black eyes.

"What is it, Shizune?"

"I-...umm have a question," stuttered Shizune.

"What is it, Shizune?" repeated Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune gulped, looking at the ground to avoid her sharp eyes. "A-are you feeling well? D-do you want to see a doctor?"

"Why?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "I'm not drunk or something!"

Exactly!

"N-never mind!" Shizune looked at the other students.

Tsunade frowned slightly. "If you say so-"

"GAH! TAKE THAT BACK!"

"And what if I don't?"

"YOU CHICKEN ASS HAIRED TOMATO OBSESSED STUCK UP EMO-"

"You're point?"

"ARGH! I'LL-"

Clenching her fists, Tsunade let out a dangerous growl. "If they don't shut up in 30 seconds I'll punch them into the nearest hostpital..."

Shizune shuddered.

28 seconds...

"Hn, whatever."

"Wha- Don't act cool 'cause it makes you look gay!"

25 seconds...

"What are you talking abour, dope?"

"Hah! I know now why your parents called you Sasuke!"

"..."

"Oh, Sasgay~"

10 seconds...

"You'll regret it,"

"Regret what?"

"Hn,"

6 seconds...

"HN! Hey look! My hair looks like the ass of a CHICKEN!"

"Tch,"

"Oh, tch! Whateveeerr~"

2 seconds...

"Na-ru-to..."

1 second...

"Shizune-sensei? What-"

"BOTH OF YOU! SHUT UP!" yelled Shizune angrily, giving them both a death glare. "If I hear one single noise coming from both of you I'll definitely have your heads!"

Tsunade sweat dropped at her out brust.

The place turned silent.

"Very good, Shizune," Tsunade clapped. "I never knew you could turn to someone like me..."

The short black-haired young woman flushed in embarrassment.

Tsunade demanded everyone to get inside the bus and to be quiet till they arrived at the farm. Finally sitting down, she took an old book out and read quietly. Shizune, who sat next to her, stared at her.

"Do you want something to drink?" asked Shizune.

"No thanks," replied Tsunade, not taking her eyes off of the book.

"Something to eat?"

"No..."

"Then how about-"

"I don't want anything," Tsunade gave her a blank stare. "I'm _perfectly_ fine."

Sighing in defeat, Shizune looked out of the window. The sky was clear, birds were chirping and a warm temperature made the day perfect. Not even the loudest student could distroy the happy mood she had right now.

"Hell yeah!" screamed Naruto, excited. "I can't wait to get there! I hope they have RAMEN!"

Shizune hung her head, her eyes hidden behind her bangs. "I don't know why you organized this school trip, Tsunade-sama." whispered Shizune quietly.

"Hm? Well, I want to see them suffer. That's the only reason why I choose everyone to come..." answered the person next to her.

Shizune whipped her head to the woman next to her and blinked and blinked a few more times before her face slowly paled seeing the evil smirk on her face. "W-what?"

Tsunade's smirk twisted. "That's right, dear~"

D-dear?! Shizune was about to faint as the bus suddenly stopped.

"What now?" growled Tsunade and stood up.

"It won't take long!" Naruto patted the driver's back. "I'm just going to that shop over there and buy ramen!"

Gritting her teeth, Tsunade walked head down towards the laughing teen and grabbed his ear. "You are not going anywhere!"

"Ouch! Alright! Alright! Let go, granny!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Gah! I was just joking! Owww~"

" _NARUTOOO_!"

o~O~o

After two hours of yelling Naruto to be quiet and trying to ignore Naruto's and Sasuke's fight they finally arrived at their station. The scent of apple pie, dirt and animal filled the air. Horses, pigs, hens, cows and other animals were in stalls and a few hard working people feed them or clean the place.

"Ew! It stinks!" Karin closed her nose. "Disgusting! Those animals are dirty!"

"Look at that pink creature! So dirty!"

"Gosh! And it's so hot!"

"Yuck! I'm sweating! Where is the bathroom?!"

Tsunade smiled happily, seeing the shocked and confused looks on the faces of the students. "I'm glad that you like it here!"

"WE DON'T!" chorused most of them.

"Can we go back?" asked Naruto, annoyed. "This place looks like they don't know what ramen is!"

"That's right," Tsunade's eyes sparkled in mischief. "Surprise! Instead of sitting on the coach, eating chips and use technological things, you'll use you're muscles and help my old friend with her farm."

"DO WE REALLY NEED TO HELP?!"

"Yes," Tsunade crossed her arms, looking everyone in the eyes. "And if someone doesn't give a hand will get an F! I'm serious!" with that said, Tsunade took her bag and walked towards the big wooden house.

It was not small but also not big. Everything was made of wood.

Everything...

"Tsunade-sama," a common student raised his hand up. "Where is the toilet?"

"There in none. Go outside and do your business behind a bush," answered Tsunade calmly, looking for a blong-haired woman.

"We need to pee outside?!" Naruto fell on his knees and faked a faint. "What's with this place?!"

"I'm sure that you peed on your bed when you were little so shut up," Tsunade scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Naruto flushed as everyone laughed at him.

"You haven't changed at all," a warm voice laughed, making everyone looked up at the stairs. A short blond-haired woman with emerald eyes smiled at them. "Still the old same Tsunade, hm?"

"Mebuki!" Tsunade hugged the woman and smiled at her. "How have you been?"

"Good! What about you?"

"Same as always..."

"Hahaha! Of course! I bake an apple pie, want some?"

"I can't say no to your cookings! I'll have two slieces please!"

"Alright, wait a moment,"

The two blond-haired womens were in their own world, talking about old time and completely ignoring the others who were staring at them. Shizune cleared her throat, getting their attention. "Tsunade-sama..."

"What? Oh yeah," Tsunade pointed with her thumph at them. "I've brought you some strong students. They'll help you out with _everything_."

"Really?" Mebuki's eyes widened in surprise.

"REALLY?!" repeated everyone, shocked.

"Really," Tsunade nodded, taking a piece of her pie. "Everyone, even me, will help!"

"Thank you, Tsunade," Mebuki gave her a warm smile. "But I want you to have fun instead of work. Let the work to us and relax."

Tsunade shook her head. "I'm against-"

"It's an order," said Mebuki emotionless.

"Fine," Tsunade grumbled, finishing her pie. "Just tell us where we sleep."

"Definitely not here," Mebuki let out a laugh. "You'll stay at the house next door." explained Mebuki and washed her hands before showing everyone around. After they finished unpacking their clothes, they stayed inside their rooms not wanting to go outside.

Only a few stundent left their room since they didn't have anything to do.

"Tsunade-sama," Pein approached their principle. "Me and my gang are going to look around the area."

"Alright, come back before before the sun sets."

Pein nodded and left with the other Akatsuki members.

"Let's see what this place got." Deidara grinned, running towards the horses.

"Do you know how to ride?" Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"It can't be that hard!" Deidara rolled his eyes. "Horses are like motorcycles, right?"

Everyone watched how he climbed up a horse and fell down.

"This will take longer than I thought," Pein sighed tiredly.

Neji watched from the window how the Akatsuki climbed up on the horses and fell down. "Looks like fun,"

He knocked on the door of Tenten's and Hinata's room.

"Hi, Neji... Hinata, your cousin is here," Tenten opened the door and let him in.

"Hinata,"

Hinata looked up from her book. "W-what is i-it?"

"Would you two like to see the horses together?"

"Nah, I'm tired,"

Hinata shook her head. "N-no, t-thank you, Neji. I-i would like to t-talk to M-mebuki-san." stuttered Hinata and coughed.

"Fine, but call me if you need anything," Neji said, left their room to see the horses.

Waving her cousin goodbye, Hinata made her outside to see the blond-haired woman feeding two dogs.

"M-mebuki-san," Hinata slowly walked towards her.

"Just Mebuki is fine, dear," smiled Mebuki. "What's the matter?" asked Mebuki, Walking back inside her house.

Hinata followed her. "I-i would like to l-lear how to bake one of y-your apple p-pies," Hinata flushed slightly, playing with her fingers. "I've h-heared that most of the a-apple pies c-come from here."

Mebuki's eyes soften. "That's right, dear. My apple pie is really popular in the city. Come here so I can teach you."

Hinata stood next to her and tried to memorize the rezept.

o~O~o

 _'So warm,'_ Shikamaru thought, closing his eyes. _'This is a nice place to sleep.'_

"Hey, Naruto, have you ever rid a horse?"

Naruto snorted. "Of course I did! Belive it!"

"I _don't_ belive you..."

"Pfff! Why are you even here?" Naruto asked, annoyed. "Didn't you told me that you wanted to sleep?"

"How can I by this terrible smell?" yawned Shikamaru tiredly.

"Lies! You always fell asleep at school! Last time you still fell asleep as Akamaru peed on your leg!" stated Naruto.

"..."

"See? You've nothing to say back."

"..."

"Shika?"

"...Zzzzzz."

"You lazy ass! Wake up!" shouted Naruto.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru grunted, pushing Naruto away from him. "Why can't you let me sleep?"

Naruto shrugged. "Because you should sleep in your room not here."

Giving him a blank look, Shikamaru walked towards his room. "Thanks for your concern, mom."

"You're welcome!" Naruto waved and grinned. Turning his head back to the horses, something black cought his eyes in the direction of the chicken stall. Naruto's jaw dopped, seeing something unbeliveable.

"Whoa a black chicken! What the-" Naruto blinked, taking a second glaze at the chicken.

The black chicken- No, the black-haired _person_ stood up from his kneeling position and glared at Naruto.

"S-sasuke...Y-you," Naruto's body started to tremble, closing his mouth with his palms but it didn't helped a lot. Not for 5 seconds, Naruto was on the ground laughing at Sasuke ingoring that the ground was dirty.

"H-hahaha!" Naruto grabbed his stomach in pain. "I knew that your hair style reminds me of the ass of a chicken but I never thought-"

"Naruto," Sasuke growled, pissed off.

Naruto wiped the tears of his eyes. "W-what? What is it Chicken-san?"

"NARUTO!"

"AHHH!" Standing on his feets, Naruto ran away from the angry black-haired chicken.

Sasuke ran after him. "Come back here, dope!"

"No way!" shouted Naruto back. "I'm not interested in chickens that are obsessed in tomatoes!"

"I-i hope t-that this is e-enough," Hinata smiled a little, carrying a basket with apples.

"Hinata!" Naruto called out. "Out of my way!"

Hinata's eyes widened and turned her head towards him. "N-naruto-kun." Hinata blushed but it soon disappeared as Naruto tripped over a rock slamming into her. They both fell on the ground with a loud thud.

"O-ouch," Hinata hissed in pain and pushed Naruto off of her.

"Oops! Sorry Hinata!" apologized Naruto and continue to run away form Sasuke.

Hinata watched him leaver her on the ground. "N-naruto-kun..."

"Hinata!" Neji ran towards her. "You okay?!"

"Y-yeah," Hinata nodded, patting the dirt off of her dress. "I-i'm fine."

Neji put the apples back in the basket. "I told you to call me if you need anything." scolded Neji.

"S-sorry," murmured Hinata.

"Just tell me next time,"

They made their way to the kitchen and placed the basket on the table. Hinata coughed heavily. "Here, take your pills." Neji brought her something to drink and handed Hinata her pills.

Hinata swallow it before drinking the water. "T-thank you, Neji."

"Oh my," Mebuki gasped, rushing to Hinata. "Are you sick, dear?"

Neji nodded. "She is-"

"You've no allergic to animals, right?!"

"N-no I-"

"Do you want me to call a doctor-"

"There is no need to do that, Mebuki-san," interubted Neji. "Her illness is not dangerous but she shouldn't work to hard."

Mebuki sighed in relife. "Thanks god! I told you that I can get the apples myself, Hinata."

Neji stared blankly at his cousin. "Hinata..."

"H-hehe," Hinata laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, everything's fine when you're feeling well," stated Neji calmly.

"Then we can continue with our pie then!" Mebuki smiled. "Since you are here you can help us, Neji!"

"I-i don't think I-" Neji was about to leave when Hinata grabbed his hand.

"Y-you are not l-leaving," Hinata smiled innocently.

"No,"

"Y-yes,"

"NO!"

 _ **Time Skip~~~**_

"So? How was your first day?" asked Mebuki, placing the food on the table.

"It was awesome!" yelled Naruto, thinking of the horses.

"Hn, it was indeed great," Sasuke said quietly. "But there is not much to do."

Mebuki tilted her head. "What? Don't tell me that you haven't meet my daughter yet. I thought everyone of you went down the market with her."

"Daughter?" Tsunade looked at her, confused.

"Yeah, my daughter should actually be feeding the horses," Mebuki frowned slightly. "I assume that she is out with Snowflake again."

"How does your daughter look like?" asked Neji. "I didn't saw a girl near the horse stall."

"She has the same eyes as me and waist-lenght bright pink hair," explained Mebuki.

"..."

"Pink hair, huh,"

Mebuki nodded. "Yep, and her hair is natural pink if you ever see her tomorrow."

"Tell us about your daughter," Tsunade took a sip of her sake.

"She is...really spezial and unique. When she is in a bad mood, she either ignores everyone and everything or brake what catched her hands. And when she is in a good mood, she is either kind, polite and a little bit of shy or she is to tired to do anything and do nothing."

"Oh wow," Shizune looked surprised. "She sure is spezial!"

"Pfff! She is more like a pig with a lot of emotions," comented Ino, bored.

"Well, not a pig but a horse," Mebuki sighed, looking out of the window to see the full moon. "She is a strong girl and likes to see and lear new things."

"How does your daughter act if she's normal?" asked Kakashi.

Mebuki turned silent. "I...don't know."

All eyes were on the quiet woman.

"What?" Kakashi blinked in surprise.

"Kakashi," Tsunade glared at him before turning to Mebuki. "You don't need to tell us if you don't want-"

"No it's fine," a sad smile crept up her lips. "My daughter only acts normal when she's with someone she trust, when she's alone or when she feels comfortable."

"So she doesn't feel comfortable here?"

"That's right," Tears fell out of her eyes. "I-i'm sorry. I don't want to cry infront of you, guys."

"I should be the one apologizing," Kakashi gave her a tisue.

Mebuki took it and wiped her tears. "I said it's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Why doesn't she come here?" Itachi asked.

"Because my husband died here,"

"..."

"..."

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't worry about me!" Mebuki smiled at him. "When you meet my daughter tell her that Jack miss her."

"Who is Jack?" Naruto asked. "Her boyfriend?"

"Hahaha, no!" Mebuki giggled. "Jack is our stallion and really stubborn. He only let Sakura in his near while we were only alowed to bring his food and nothing more."

"When are we able to meet her?"

"If you want to meet her you should go out of the farm into the market down the street," replied Mebuki. "Or go into the forest near the waterfall. She is often there."

"Will do," yawned Tsunade tiredly.

"It's time to sleep don't you think?"

"Yeah...Good night, Mebuki."

"Good night, Mebuki-san!"

Mebuki smiled. "Good night, everyone! Sweet dreams!"


	2. A Shocking Surprise

"Sakura... were you here yesterday too?"

"Wonderful, you found me. Well, this means that I need to find a new hiding place,"

"I'll take that as a yes,"

"What do you want, Shin-kun?"

"I visited your mother yesterday and saw a lot of interesting guests,"

Her closed eyes slowly opened revealing her sparkling emerald green eyes. She stared up at her 18 year old best friend with blank eyes then looked past his face at the white clouds. Shin tilted his head to the side so she looking back into his dark red eyes.

They kept staring at each other until one of them blinked letting the other one won their staring competition.

She won't let him win. Both of them made a deal that the one who lose the competition must do something for the winner... and she wasn't in the mood to do anything.

"Don't you want to know who I saw?"

"Do I look like I care?" scoffed Sakura, not taking her eyes off of him.

"Yes,"

"Wrong, I-"

"Sasori is here-"

 _Silence._

Her emerald eyes widened.

"-and Takao told me that he got a call from _Gaara_. He and his siblings are coming soon too," smirked Shin, knowing that she had lost the game.

Sasori and Gaara are going to spend some time here?

 _Here?_

Then it happened...

Sakura blinked.

"What?! Why haven't you told me sooner?!" shrieked Sakura, stood up and ran towards her white horse near the river.

"Why didn't you listened to your mother? She told you that an old friend of her and her friend's students are coming," Shin shook his head and approached his own horse.

"I thought she was joking!" Sakura groaned and rode with full speed to meet a ceitain red-haired person.

She can't wait to see him, crush him into a hug before punching him a few miles away for suddenly leaving her and not telling her that she won't see him the next morning.

Who leave a little six year old girl alone in the rain after a wonderful game of hide and seek?

Maybe his parents receive another important meeting and he didn't got the chance to tell her.

Ten years already passed since that day, leaving her alone at the playground until another red head appeared in her life.

He was the same age as her even though he was a little taller than her.

"Gaara, Sasori," muttered Sakura softly, looking infront of her with determinded eyes. "We're going to be together... again."

Tugging on the rein, she lead her partner to the fastest path towards the farm of her mother. The white horse jumped down off a not so high cliff into the air and out of the forest making them both look like they were glowing under the light of the sun.

She heard shocked gasp and felt stares on her skin as she got back down to earth.

Her eyes wandered around the farm, seeing a lot of strangers.

"What the fuck?" Sakura cursed under her breath. "Mom, what have you done?"

Ignoring the stares, the pinkett rode towards her favorite stallion and saw a spiked blond-haired boy with whiskers trying to feed the stallion with an apple.

Sakura narrowed her eyes then plugget two apples out of the apple tree next to her and jumped down of her white horse before giving her the fruit. The horse gladly ate it from her hand and pushed the pinkett with her head towards the stallion.

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you, Jack?! I'm trying to be nice and you're ignoring me!"

Her eyes twitched, watching the blonde how he yell at her animal friend.

"Hn, remember what Mebuki-san told us yesterday, dope?"

"Go back to your chicken stall! I already rejected you!"

"Naruto!"

"Wha- EWW! GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF! I'M NOT GAY!"

"SHUT UP, DOPE!"

Sakura brought to fingers to the mouth and whistled loudly getting the attentions of the two boys on the ground.

"Jack... come here,"

The stallion jumped over the fence and galopped towards the pinkett.

"Don't worry," Sakura ran her fingers through his black mane. "You're going to stay at Takao's place. I won't let you suffer here."

She took the rein and walked back to her female partner before bringing them both inside their own stall.

As except, some followed her like she was something that caught their interest.

"I'll be right back, Snow," whispered Sakura to her white horse.

"Excuse me? Are you Mebuki-san's daughter Haruno Sakura?" Naruto smiled at her.

 _'So she spoke about me,'_ Sakura ignored him and bumped against his shoulder as she walked past him. _'What ever she said to them, I'll definitely won't be their friend...'_

"Sakura? My dear, where were you?" Mebuki walked out of the house and saw her daughter approaching her.

"Hello... mother," greeted the pinkett softly.

"How are you, dear?" sighed Mebuki.

"I'm fine,"

"I bake your favorit cake! Come, let's-"

"I'm fine, mother," Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you mind..."

Mebuki gave her daughter a confused look. The pinkett rolled her eyes and gently pushed her mother to the side before walking up into her room. She came back down with a bag in her hand.

"Are you leaving so soon?"

"I'm busy," stated Sakura.

"I want you to meet-"

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"N-no but-"

"Forget it," hissed Sakura and stormed back to the horse stall.

As she ignored her mother and her friends someone bumped into her making her stumble backwards.

"Oh, I'm sorry,"

That voice.

She looked up at his crimson hair then into his brown eyes.

 _'Sasori-kun!'_

As much as she wanted to hug him... she suddenly felt...

Not good.

"I-it's fine...ummm-"

"The name is Akasuna no Sasori," Sasori let a small smile grace up his lips. "And you are Haruno Sakura, right? Nice to meet you."

What.

The.

 _Hell?_

"Nice to meet you too, Sasori-san," Sakura bowed then walked away.

Her face showed no sign of emotion but inside she was breaking down.

Why? What happened?

 _'Sasori-kun,'_ Sakura bit her bottom lip and took Jack's and Snow's rein pulling them out of the stall. _'You are not the Sasori I used to know.'_

With a feeling of sorrow in her heart, she made her way back to Takao's place deciding to ignore the memories she made with the red head so she could look into the future. There is no one in the world who understood her except Sasori who had forgotten her and-

 _'Gaara is still here,'_

Sakura shook her head.

There is no way that Gaara could have remembered her. She might be the only one with bright pink hair and green eyes but...

A sigh escape her.

"Hey, where do you think you are going?"

"I visited my mom and met Sasori if that's what you wanted to know, Shin,"

"What happened?" Shin placed a hand on her shoulder

"If you really want to know," Sakura gritted her teeth, slapping his hand away. "Act like you don't know who Akasuna no Sasori is."

"Why?"

"Get out of my way, Shin!"

She pushed him roughly to the side and left. Shin blinked then decided to find the answer on his own.

For now, he'll leave the pinkett alone.

"She lost the staring competition... Nah, that's not important right now!"

o~O~o

"Takao-niisan!"

"What is it, Tora?" Takao brushed the hay off of his light brown hair and turned around looking at his little brother.

"Sakura-neesan is here and she looks-"

"Sad? Angry? Disappointed? And... hurt?"

"How do you-"

"Know?" Takao chuckled, seeing the annoyed look on his face. "I know her like the back of my hand. There is nothing she can hide from me..."

Tora rolled his eyes and took his hand before dragging him to the pinkett. They saw her sitting on the bench alone looking like someone walked away from her life and won't never come back.

Frowning slightly, Takao sat next to her and took her hand into his.

"What's the matter, Sakura-chan? You only come to me if you-" Takao saw the tears in her eyes.

His over protective brother instinct kicked in.

"Tell me his name and I'll beat the crap out of him!" growled Takao, wiping her tears with his thumb.

"Have fun, his name is Akasuna no Sasori," Sakura whispered quietly.

He stared at her for a moment not knowing what the problem is. What could possible happen that the red head hurt her like that?

 _'Hmmm,'_ Takao grabbed her chin making her look into his eyes.

Hurt.

That's the first thing he saw.

No, something is different...

Sakura turned her head to the side. "Sasori, he-"

"Doesn't remember,"

She nodded.

"I see," sighed Takao and wrapped his arms around the pinkett. "Don't worry. Gaara is-"

"If you need anything, I'm upstairs in your room," Sakura stood up and walked into the house.

He narrowed his eyes, stood up, ran back to the horse stall, jumped on a common horse and rode down streets towards the market. In situations like this, only one thing can help the pinkett.

Sora the _eagle_.

"Hopefully the old man is there," Takao nearly bumped into someone if it wasn't for the flying creature that flew past the horse making them jump to the side.

"Woah! Watch out, boy!" scolded an eldery woman.

"Please forgive me, obaa-sama," apologized Takao and got down of the horse to help the eldery with her bags.

"This is a market. I thought you know that horses are not alowed here," She shook her head and headed towards the fruits stall.

"I don't care," Takao clenched his fists. "My little sister is way important that a rule."

"With 'little sister' you mean my dear Cherry-hime, right?"

"Right, can I borrow Sora for a while?" asked Takao, looking at the eagle on his shoulder.

"First tell me why Cherry-hime's depressed,"

"Yuu-jisan, I don't have time to explain,"

"Oh, yeah? Sora-kun is pretty busy too and you are wasting time,"

Takao groaned loudly. "Fine, but let's not talk here."

"Indeed, let's not talk here. Let's talk on the way to my Cherry-hime!"

Another groan escape him.

 _'When he starts talking about his adventures in his youth then I'm going to kidnapp his loyal partner,'_

 _ **Time Skip~**_

"I'm not surprised at all," Yuu closed his eyes. "Sasori is a city boy, something boring like this isn't really his typ."

"What do we do now?"

"Excuse me?"

"There is something we must do for Sakura-chan!" yelled Takao angrily.

"Sometimes it's better to do nothing and let it how it is,"

"Yuu-jisan..."

"Listen, Takao, she's very, very important to me too," Yuu snapped his eyes open, giving him a sharp look. "Sakura is not useless. She is a healthy young woman and can get herself things on her own."

"Yuu-"

"Don't get in her way, Takao. It's her life, you're just her best friend like brother and _nothing more_ ,"

"..."

"Hehehe, teens," chuckled Yuu. "You people are soooo innocent that it's really laughable! Hah,I was way different in my youth! Have I already told you that I once saved a beautiful lady? No? Then listen closely, boy, it will take a while... It all started-"

Takao took a little piece of meat out of his pocket and lifted it out in the air.

"-She was so in love with me but I remain cool and rejected her-"

He stared blankly at him then rode back to the pinkett with the eagle on his shoulder. Ignoring the shout of 'Come back!' and 'My story is not finished!' behind him, Takao saw something pink on the roof of his three story house.

The pinkett looked like she was commiting suicide.

"Sakura-chan!" Takao panicked.

Sora flew up and landed infront of the pinkett. She jumped in surprise and fell down the roof.

"Ahhhhh!"

"NO! SAKURA!" Takao immediately ran to his friend only to find her sitting on a mountain of hay.

A sigh of relife escape him as he helped her up.

 _! Whack !_

"You almost gave me an heart attack!"

Sakura rubbed her head. "Sorry if I scared you, but where did you go?"

"Tell me first why you were on the roof!" Takao demanded coldly.

"I was playing a game with Tora,"

"And what kind of game?!"

"... Uh, hide and seek?"

"Seriously?! I thought you were commiting suicide!"

"Well, you thought wrong... I couldn't find your little brother so I went up to the roof and looked around the place,"

Takao facepalmed. "You're impossible, Sakura-chan..."

"You knew that I usuall do this kind of stuff and in the end everythings fine,"

He stared at her with sad eyes.

"Stop worrying! I know what I'm doing!"

"You said the same thing when you were little and-"

"That was an accident," interrubted Sakura. "It won't happen again. I'll make sure that I won't do the same mistake."

"If you say so," Takao sighed.

"Trust me, I-"

"SAKURA-NEESAN! YOU ARE REALLY TERRIBLE AT THE GAME!"

She chuckled in amusement. "Hey, I didn't even said 'I give up!' so I won cause I found you!"

"Not funny! You took sooo long!" pouted Tora, kicking a stone on the ground.

"Pffft! You wanted to play a game,"

"Can we play another game, please?"

"Nah, I'm hungry!" Sakura took his hand and walked with him back into the house. "Let's eat cake!"

"You sure love cake, Sakura-neesan!" laughed Tora.

"Problem with that?"

"Uh-hu! You'll get FAT!"

"WHAT?! AND YOU DECIDED TO TELL ME THAT NOW?!

"Hahahahaha!"

Takao smiled at the scene infront of him. "As long as she is happy and healthy I can life with that!"

o~O~o

Shin stared blankly at the boring looking red-haired boy who too stared at someone with blank eyes. Something is definitely wrong with him or he's trying to avoid the pinkett.

He shook his head.

No, that can't be the reason. He was the one who left her and said nothing.

 _'Gah! What should I do?!'_

Ask him?

 _'Like hell! He doesn't remember anything!'_

Ask him if something terrible happened to him...

 _'Sure, hey Sasori! You don't know me but I know you! Say, did something bad happened to you? Maybe, your parents died in a car accident for example?'_

"Shin-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, Mebuki-san," Shin smiled. "I was looking for Sakura-chan's... Teddy bear! Yeah, she is not feeling well."

"Oh no, is it bad?" Mebuki asked in concer.

"I don't know, that why I'm here,"

"Her teddy bear is in my room. She told me that it was not important but I kept it anyway," Mebuki left to get the stuffed toy and came back giving it to him.

"Thanks a lot, Mebuki-san! I'm sure that the bear will cheer her up," Shin bowed and walked down stairs.

"I hope so, I want my daughter back,"

"She is not completely gone. She's only... hiding because of the accident... you know,"

"Mmhmm, I know. Please help her and tell me if she's feeling better,"

"Got it, Mebuki-san," Shin waved goodbye and made her way to his best friends place.

 _'I can't help Sakura. Takao, even Gaara, can't help her,'_ He patted the bear's head, smiling a little. _'But we'll never give up and keep trying!'_

There's no way, he'll let the pinkett alone... not after _he_ destroyed half of her heart.

He clenched his fists, not wanting to think about _him_.

 _'That bastard will pay!'_

"Phew! Finally! WE'RE BACK!"

"Shut up, Kankuro! Aren't you tired at all?!"

"No? Why should I?"

"Ugh, give me a break! Where's Mebuki-san?"

"I bet she's baking in the kitchen again!"

"Tch, I can smell the scent of apple pie too, idiot!"

"Wonderful, let's eat! I'm hungry~ Hey, lil bro! You've been quiet the hole time... what's up?"

"..."

"Leave him alone, Kankuro, he's probably tired too,"

Shin stopped on his steps and listened to the voice. Should he care? He shrugged then was pushed to the side making him drop the bear.

"Watch out where you are going!" yelled Shin and was about to grab the toy as a hand beat him from doing that.

His eyes twitched.

"This is not yours, right?"

"Damn right! Give it back or I'll let Sakura-chan beat the crap out of you!" Shin grabbed the bear but the other person didn't let go.

"Bastard, let-"

"Sakura... You mean Haruno Sakura. I gave my stuffed toy to a pink-haired girl in my childhood,"

"H-huh?! Who are yo-" His eyes widened in shock as he finally looked up at the guy that still didn't let go of the stuffed bear.

He was met with pale jade green eyes.

Red hair.

The kanji for 'love' on the left side of his forehead.

"Y-you..." Shin stuttered. "Y-you!"

He also saw that he had...

No EYEBROWS!

"Me?" He smirked, amused. "So she spoke about me? Funny, I kept thinking of her too."

"W-what are you d-doing here?"

"Hn, I called Takao that I'd be coming..."

"R-right, u-umm..."

"Shocked that much?" He chuckled quietly. "I'm happy too to be here."

"H-how l-long are you s-staying?"

"Six weeks, then I need to go back to school with everyone else,"

"I s-see,"

"..."

"...Welcome back,"

"I'm home..."

"We- Sakura-chan missed you a lot,"

"I missed her too,"

Shin smirked. "Then what are you waiting for? She's at Takao's place. You still know where it is, right?"

He nodded, thanked him and run off.

"Glad to have you back... _Gaara_ ," Shin smiled.


	3. Like When We Were Little Again

"Why is do you like strawberry cake that much, Sakura-neesan?" Tora took a bite of his cake.

"Hmm, because it's delicious!"

"Not true! Chocolata cake is the best!"

"What?" Takao stared blankly at him. "You once told me that cheese cake is the best."

"Now, chocolate cake is the best! End of the story! Leave my chocolate cake alone..." huffed Tora.

"Fine, I don't like chocolate anyway," Takao rolled his eyes and sat down.

"WHAT?" Sakura and Tora's eyes widened in shock.

"You heard right! I don't like chocolate!"

"Chocolate hater!" Tora yelled, falling out of his chair.

"Forget it... but I'm curious to know too why you like strawberry cake so much,"

Sakura looked at them then closed her eyes.

 _Tears started to stream down her cheeks as she looked at the beautiful waterfall and the field of flowers around them._

 _"G-gaara-kun, this is beautiful!" Sakura smiled brightly, wrapping her arms around the blushing boy. "Thank you for sharing your secret place with me!"_

 _"N-no p-problem," stuttered Gaara, embarrassed._

 _"How did you found this place?"_

 _"I-i walked around a-and somehow got h-here," Gaara flushed and picked up a flower before giving it to her. "A-are you happy?"_

 _"I'm more than happy! I love you, Gaara-kun!" Sakura kissed his cheek and layed down._

 _He touched his cheek, smiling a little. "I..I l-love you t-too," blushed Gaara._

 _"Oh! You even brought cake! Is that... strawberry cake?"_

 _"Yeah, it's my favorite cake."_

 _"Oh, wow, I never got the chance to taste strawberry cake," frowned Sakura. "Is it delicious?"_

 _"You can eat all of it,"_

 _"I can?!" Sakura's eyes widened in happiness._

 _"I brought it for_ you _,"_

 _"Aww! You're the best, Gaara-kun! Promise that you won't never forget me when we're older!"_

 _"I p-promise, I'll always come back to you, S-sakura-chan,"_

"SAKURA-NEESAN! Hey, Sakura-neesan, you alright?!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Sakura sighed.

"You okay?" Takao raised an eyebrow. "Wanna go upstairs and rest?"

"No, I'm fine, I-"

 _! Knock ! Knock ! Knock !_

Takao stood up and made his way to the front door before opening the door revealing a red-haired guy with a stuffed toy in his arms. He opened his mouth but no words escape him. What a big surprise... for the pinkett.

"Is she here?" asked Gaara quietly.

He nodded.

"Can I talk to your for a moment?"

He nodded again.

"Takao! Who is it?" the pinkett's voice shouted from the kitchen.

Gaara thightened his grip on the toy as he resist to throw his plan of surprising her away and ran to her so he could feel her close to him.

It had been so long...

And she was just a few steps away from him.

"I-it's just Shin! He asked me if I can do something for him since he was busy and-"

"You can go! I'll stay here with Tora."

"Alright, see you later!" Takao closed the door and walked next to the silent person.

"..."

"..."

"Welcome home, Gaara," smiled Takao. "What are you planning?"

"I want to surprise her. Can you bring her to-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Just bring the cake with you!" Takao laughed and patted his shoulder. "Oh! You better ask Mebuki-san to do it. Sakura-chan never admided it but I know that she loves it when her mother bake it."

"Got it, 3 p.m... on time,"

"Mmhmm! Now, hurry, raccon boy!"

Gaara playfully glared at him before he ran back to the farm.

He shook his head and headed towards her grandmother's clothes shop trying to find something nice for Sakura to wear. Entering the store, his jaw dropped as he saw the green sundress that his grandmother was holding.

Green with a dark brown belt and a sunflower on top.

It was perfect!

"Hahaha! No it's fine! You can have it for free since your girlfriend helped me a lot!"

"Really?! Thank you very much, Tsubaki-baasama!"

"NOOOO!" Takao cried, snatching the dress away. "Sorry, Tsubaki-baa! I want this dress! Give him the new white dress instead!"

"Hey! Come back here, Ta-baka-o!"

"I'm busy! Call me later!"

"TAKA-"

 _! Crash !_

"My fruit stand!"

"Oops! I'll pay for it later!"

Tsubaki sighed and shook her head before taking the dress out that her grandson mentioned then smiled at the teen next to her.

"I'm sure that this will look good on her too!"

 _ **With Sakura~**_

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! SAKURA-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU SAKU-"

"God, why are you shouting like-"

Takao threw the dress on her lap, left the guest room and waited outside the door. She stared at the dress and smiled in pleasure. It was indeed beautiful but why did he gave it to her?

She shrugged, stripped her clothes offf and wore the dress before looking at the body sized mirror.

 _'Wow!'_ Sakura swirled around, her eyes scaning the dress till it landed on her waist length pink hair that looked like a birds nestle.

She combed her hair then decided to put on lip gloss for once.

"You finished, Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah,"

"Come out! It's such a wonderful day and I thought we could picnic with Shin again. What do you think?"

"That's actually a great idea, Takao! I'll just wear my boots on and meet you downstairs, okay?"

"Fine, take your time~"

A big smile graced up her lips, looking at herself in the mirror noticing that something was missing.

Her eyes immediately turned towards the closet. She bit her bottom lip and took an old box out of the closet. Oh, how she remembered the things she hid inside the box when she was little.

And if she remembered clearly, there is a necklace with an emerald stone on it.

"I hope-" Sakura stopped herself, looking at the stone for a minute and wore it on. "I will try to be nice to mom now..."

Wearing her brown knee-length boots on, she walked down stairs with a happy yet nervous feeling.

Why nervous? That's a questions she couldn't answer.

"Sakura-chan," Takao smiled at her and took her hand. "You look more than beautiful!"

"Thanks," smiled Sakura back.

"We're going to meet your mother first,"

"Why?"

"W-well, she bake strawberry cake!" laughed Takao nervously.

Sakura narrowed her eyes suspiciously but didn't ask any further. They soon arrived at the farm of her mother and an emotion of sorrow filled her heart as she saw her red headed friend talking to a blond-haired girl.

Squeezing her hand, Takao smiled at her and neared the house.

"Mebuki-san! I'm here to pick something up!" grinned Takao.

"Oh, my dear!" Mebuki smiled. "I'm sorry but I send someone to deliver it to you."

"You mean we wasted our time to come here for nothing?" Sakura muttered, annoyed.

"No! You stay here and I'll get the cake!" Takao ran out of the house. "Stay here!"

Sakura groaned and sat down noticing her mother smiling at her.

"What is it?"

"N-nothing! I'm only happy that you are here, dear," sighed Mebuki softly. "Hey, mind feeding the hens?"

"Not at all. Better than doing nothing," Sakura left, headed to the chicken stall and opened the bag of seeds next to the stall before feeding the hens. "Come here, Chica!"

"Umm... H-hi,"

"Huh?" Sakura turned around and saw a shy girl waving at her. She smiled back and waved at her to come closer. "Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura."

"I-i know, M-mebuki-san s-spoke of y-you. Ah! I-i'm Hyuuga H-hinata," Hinata stood next to her and watched her.

Sakura gaved her some seeds and told her to feed the hens. Hinata gulped, kneele down and watched how the hens pick the seed from her Hand. Her eyes sparkled at the sight and asked the pinkett for more.

Laughing, Sakura placed the bag between them and stood up.

"W-where are you g-going?" asked Hinata.

"Just taking a walk," Sakura stretched. "Wanna join me?"

"Uh, s-sure!"

They walked around, laughed together and saw someone appoaching them.

"Hey! Aren't you Mebuki-san's dauughter?"

She didn't liked how she looked at her. "What if I am?" growled Sakura, stepping forward ready to punch her pretty face.

"I-ino-san," Hinata too stepped forward. "C-can we help you?"

"Sheesh, don't tell me you are friends with her?" Ino crossed her arm. "Look at her dress! Eww, green! And that necklace-" grabbing the pinkett's necklace, Ino lift it up to the sunlight.

"Y-you bitch!" Sakura tackled her. "Give it back!"

Ino shrieked in surprise and accidentaly threw it behind her.

"No!" Sakura got off of her and closed her eyes as she saw that the necklace neared the ground. She excepted a shattering sound that never came.

"That's so cruel of you, Ino-pig,"

Sakura snapped her eyes open to see a clone of the girl holding her necklace. He caught it! Thanks god...

"Shut up, Deidara! Mind your own business!" hissed Ino and left.

"Stupid cow, un!" yelled Deidara at her and stared down at the necklae in his hand. "Sorry for my cousin's stupidy."

"Never mind. Mind giving it back?" Sakura held her hand out.

"Hmmm..." Deidara continue to stare at the necklace. "Strange, why do I get this feeling that Sasori used to wear this when we were little?"

The pinkett tensed at the name and grabbed it back. "Thank you but I need to go now! See you around, Hinata!"

"S-see you, S-sakura!" waved Hinata.

Deidara frowned, watching the pinkett running towards the forest, _'I need to talk to Sasori.'_

o~O~o

"Psst! Sakura!" Takao waved at her. "Over here!"

Sakura approached him with an annoyed Expression plastered on her face. "Why are you hiding behind a bush?!"

"A thief!"

"What?" Sakura blankly stared at him.

"I got the cake but a thief stole it!" explained Takao. "He ran to the direction of the waterfall and the beautiful flowers where me and Shin decided to picknik there-"

"Do you expect me to belive you and catch the thief?" Sakura snoret and glared at him.

Takao gave her a puppy look and whimpered. "P-please, Sakura-chan! Shin might be in danger!"

"Fine, I'll be back," sighed Sakura and made her way to the waterfall.

"Take you time!" Takao slapped his mouth as the pinkett gave her an suspicious look. "H-he's really dangerous so t-think o-of a plan f-first!"

"I'm not scared,"

"Right, have fun... beating his ass!" Takao laughed sheepishly.

Sakura rolled her eyes and notice a path of roses on the ground. Her eyes twitched at the thought that the thies was really merciless making such a mess! Following the path, she could already hear the waterfall.

Something is wrong.

It was quiet and she couldn't hear the voice of her friend.

 _'Uh-oh, maybe he knowcked him out,'_ Sakura clenched her fists and stapped out of the three.

Sakura immediatly raised her fist but found herself in the arms of a male. A curse escape her, she pushed him on the ground so she was on top on him and grabbed his collar brining their face closer.

"What have you done?!" Sakura shouted at him.

"..."

"I asked you a question!"

"..."

"Hey! Why are you-"

"...Pffft! Hahaha," He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "My, Sakura-chan..."

"W-wha-" Sakura blushed and glared into his pale jade eyes filled with joy and happiness. Her eyes widened as she continue to stare at him and slowly placed both of her hand on his cheeks.

It can't be true. She was dreaming- No! She doesn't want this to be a dream!

"G-gaara-kun?" Sakura whispered his name. "Gaara-kun."

"Sakura-chan," smiled Gaara, wiping the tears that soon treatened to fall.

"Oh, G-gaara! GAARA!" She couldn't keep her tears any longer and threw herself on him crying on his shoulder.

Gaara patted her back and told her how he missed her. She was the only one he could let his guard down and be himself and without her he was nothing but a Person without emotions.

"G-gaara-kun, I-i missed you,"

"I know, I missed your beautiful smile too,"

Sakura sniffed and wiped her tears. "What are you doing here?"

"Look around you and tell me what you think,"

Her eyes caught the sight of a picnic blanket... and strawberry cake! Sakura faught not to cry again but it was too heartmelting that she pulled Gaara into another hug. "This is beautiful, Gaara-kun,"

"I told you that I'll never forget you," Gaara gave her the strawberry cake.

"Yeah, thank you so much, Gaara-kun," Sakura kissed his cheek. "You're really important to me."

Gaara blushed heavily and looked at her smiling face ignoring his racing heart. _'She hadn't changed at all...'_

"H-hn, did something happened while I was gone?" Gaara asked.

"Hmm? Not really. Shin and Takao-kun are still the same,"

"A-and, no one caught your interest?"

"Oh, you mean if I love someone? Nope, I'm still single,"

"I see..."

 _Moment of silence..._

"O-oh, yeah! Here," Gaara placed the stuffed teddy bear on her lap.

Sakura gasped in shock. "Where did you-"

"You're mother kept it. You know, she really does love you," said Gaara, noticing the new tears that streamed down her cheek.

"I... love mom too,"

"Then stop worrying her. You're not alone. She, Takao, Shin are here for you... I'm here for you,"

"I know,"

He laid on his back and stared up at the sky. Sakura laidnext to him and laid her head on his chest. "Hey, Gaara, why's your heart racing?"

"I-i'm just happy to see you a-again, Sakura-chan," blushed Gaara.

"I'm happy too," Sakura closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Gaara looked down at her in his arms and kissed her forehead before too deciding to take a nap. A rustle behind him made him groan quietly as he send the bush a 'leave-us-alone-or-you-will-regret-it' glare.

Shin and Takao exchanged glazes then send the red head an apologizing look and left.

Hours passes and the sun was setting.

A cold breeze woke the pinkett up. "Hmmm, what happened?" yawned Sakura, rubbing her eyes as she looked at the sun set then at the sleeping Person next to her.

He looked so peaceful when he's sleeping. Sakura blinked and blinked and blinked a few more times.

Gaara couldn't sleep! He had insomnia...

"I know you are awake," whispered Sakura softly.

"..." Gaara opened his eyes and stared up at her. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life, Sakura-chan,"

"Oh, come on!" Sakura flushed, moving away from him. "It's getting late. Let's go home-"

"Sakura-chan..." Gaara pulled her closer. "I love you."

"I-i love you too, Gaara, but we need to get back now,"

 _'You still think that I love you like a sister... don't you, Sakura?'_ Gaara sighed, let her go, took her Hand and lead her back to Takao's place.

It was a comfortable silence as they arrived at the front door or Takao's house. Sakura didn't moved to twist the door knob open but looked at Gaara with sad eyes not wanting to leave him so soon.

"Don't worry," Gaara smiled. "We'll spend some time tomorrow again, okay?"

Sakura only could nod.

"Hey, Sakura,"

She looked at him in confusement. "What is it, Gaara-kun?"

"Would you like to go with me to the Flower Festival tomorrow?" asked Gaara quietly.

"Huh?! Ah! Yes!" Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'd love too!"

"Great, then see make sure you are free tomorrow. Good night..."

Sakura blushed madly as she felt him kiss her on her lips. It surprised both of them as she returned the kiss then pulled back. Gaara blushed at her flushed confused face and kissed her again.

This time Sakura closed her eyes, enjoying how she melted under his soft lips.

 _'Oh, god! What am I doing?!'_ Sakura bit her bottom lip. _'Why am I letting him-'_

"G-gaara," Sakura moaned, feeling his lips bit her neck. "G-gaara!"

Gaara grunted, hearing her moan his name turned him on... but he stopped from going further.

"Sweet dreams, my princess," Gaara kissed her one last time and left.

Sakura stood frozen as she watched him disappear behind the trees before touching her lips then her burning cheeks then her racing heart. _'W-what is this feeling?! Why did I let him k-kiss me?! A-and why did I enjoyed it?!'_

She leaned against the door and sighed.

"What should I do?"

"Sakura-neesan..."

"Wah!" Sakura jumped in surprise and turned to look up at Tora who looked at her from the open window. "Tora! W-why aren't you sleeping?"

"I heard your voice," Tora replied. "Sakura-neesan, do you love Gaara-niisan?"

"H-huh?! O-of course, I love him,"

Tora shook his head. "That's not what I mean! I mean, love _love_ him!"

"Love love? What are you saying?"

"Never mind," Tora faked a yawn. "Come in and sleep. You look like you worked hard instead of having a great time with that red tomato face of yours. I nor Takao-nii want you to have a fever so come in!"

"I-i'm coming," Sakura's blush darkened and opened the door before walking up stairs into the guest room still thinking about the kiss she had with the red head.

Takao stood stood arms crossed outside the room and smiled at her once he saw her and the Teddy bear in her arms. "Did you found _your_ thief?"

"Yeah, I did," Sakura smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you. Good night,"

"Heh, night!" Takao patted her head and walked down stairs.

"I've never seen Sakura-neesan so happy before," Tora said as he left his room.

"Right, so enjoy seeing her smile for the last six weeks as long as you can," mummbled Takao.

"Six weeks? Why?"

"Gaara will leave,"

"So soon?" Tora groaned. "Isn't there something we could do so Sakura-neesan will smile everyday?"

Takao blinked and stared at his Little brother. "I don't know... Gaara or Sasori, if he ever got his memorise back, must be near to make her happy."

"Oh! I've the perfect idea!"

"What?"

"It's a super top secret plan that even my older brother shouldn't know!" Tora grinned and went back to his room.

"Oh yeah? Then don't come to me for help!" Takao grumbled and went to his own room now curious of what his little brother was planning.


	4. Making New Memorise Together

"Ngh..." Sakura slowly opened her eyes, sat up and rubbed the back of her head only to hiss in pain as she felt something wet and saw that it was blood. "Oh, how wonderful..."

An annoyed sigh escape her, she tired to stand up and cursed under her breath noticing that she sprained her ankle. Her ankle was not only sprained, her hole body felt like it was thrown at a wall.

She looked around and saw that she was sitting on a huge boulder that was surrounded by water.

Her eyes shifted up at the cliff, remembering how she searched for herbs, tripped over a stone and felt something hit the back of her head before everything went black.

"Takao even warned me not to get near the cliff," Sakura sighed, disappointed at herself. "I need to get out of here! I don't want everyone to worry about me!"

It only took to move a single muscle and her body ached in pain.

She cried loudly and gave up on trying to find a way out on her own. There must be something she could do! Today's the Flower Festival and she wanted to go there... with Gaara this time.

Every year, she entered the festival alone.

Takao helped organizing the festival, Tora trained for the gunshoot game, Shin told her that he was not interested in a sappy festival and her mother cooked the meal for everyone in the town while Yuu entertained the guest with his eagle.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" shouted Sakura as loud as she could.

Little did she know that no one could hear her since no one knew about this place except Takao and herself. She then took another deep breath and continue to scream for help.

She was tired, hungry and thirsty. Now, she regret skipping breakfast.

"Help..." Sakura gave up and hoped a miracle would come. It will take long for her body to heal but the thought of a storm that will maybe (hopefully not) come and she was still injured made her nervous.

"No! I don't want to die!" cried Sakura. "SOMEONE HELP ME! HELP! HELP! I NEED HELP!"

Tears stream down her cheek. This was not how she planned on spending her perfect day...

The Flower Festival.

She wanted to be there right now, with or without Gaara. She must be there! It was and will always be the day where she could look up at the stars at night and watched how on or two Shooting stars flew pass her eyes.

She love looking at the stars... it remind her how she and parents looked at the stars together.

There's no way she'll let this day pass.

"HELP ME! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Sakura shouted, ingoring her tears. "PLEASE! I'M DOWN HERE! SOMEONE HELP!"

Then, she heard it. A voice, a male familiar voice. But it was not Takao's panick voice... It was not him, it was-

"Sakura! Where are you?!"

It was Sasori's voice!

"Sasori-kun!" Sakura yelled in happiness. "I'm here! I fell from the cliff!"

She looked up to see a panting and sweating Sasori. _'He came..._ ' Sakura waved at him as more tears stream down her cheek.

"Sakura, are you alright?!" Sasori saw the tears in her eyes.

"I-i can't move my body! Please, help me, Sasori-kun!"

Sasori's eyes widened and looked around only to find nothing to help the pinkett then decided to climb down. He doesn't know why he suddenly felt the need to help her as he heard her screaming for help.

His foot slipped at a slippery stone. He grunted, feeling the strength slowly leaving him.

"Sasori-kun!" Sakura bit her bottom lip, not wanting him to get hurt.

"Don't worry about me," Sasori pushed himself off of the wall and landed into the water. He swam to the water fence, gasped for air and swam towards the wounded pinkett.

"You alright, Sasori-kun?" asked Sakura.

"I said don't worry about me," sighed Sasori and knelt infront of her. "Hop on."

"W-what?!" Sakura flushed.

"Want me to help you or not?"

Sakura hesitate before climbing on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasori rolled his eyes and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Hold on thight! I'll climb up-"

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Sakura panicked. "I-i'm heavy! A-and we might fall to our death!"

"We'll only fall down if you don't stop strugling! Just trust me," Sasori started to climb back up with a little trouble.

Sakura gulped, leaned on his shoulder and thightened her grip not daring to look down. "I-i trust you, Sasori-kun. Thank you for wasting your time on saving me,"

"Thank me if I manage to bring us up. It would be stupid to thank me while we could still fall to our death," chuckled Sasori.

"Wha- That's not funny!" Sakura pinched his cheek. "I still want to go to the Flower Festival!"

Oh, yeah... Mebuki-san had woken up earlier to cook for te Festival,"

"That's right, I'm also looking forward to look at the stars tonight... That's why," Sakura closed her eyes, calming down at the Body heat they're sharing. "That's why I can't die now because of you."

"Well, I'll not regret it if I was to die with you by my side,"

Sakura snapped her eyes openen and blushed heavily. "What does that mean?!"

"I don't want do die alone... My parents died in a car accident together... hand in hand. I'm happy that they are together but since I've no one anymore," Sasori sighed. "I'm all alone in this unfair world. I was the only one that could be saved in the accident."

"Sasori-kun..."

"Don't say anything. I definitely don't need your pity-"

"Sasori-kun! You are not alone!" Sakura started to cry again. "You've got me! I'm always on your side!"

"Uh... thanks?"

"Don't you remember who I am? You always played with me Hide and Seek at the playground. T-then you suddenly left!"

"... What are you talking about?" asked Sasori, confused.

"Y-you gave me this necklace!" Sakura showed him the necklace with the emerald stone on it. "You said that it was important to you!"

"Where did you-"

"Why can't you remember?!"

"..."

"... Say something, Sasori-"

"We're up, you can get off of me now,"

Sakura sobbed, got off of him and hugged herself. "I-i'm so stupid... I felt way better that you had f-forgotten who I was but now that I-i told you..."

Staring blankly at her, Sasori picked her up and carried her bridal style towards a place she often spend with him when they were little. Sakura kept crying as they arrived at the wooden house. He laid her on the bed and opened his bag that laid on the wooden table.

The pinkett sat up, threw her legs over the bed and gave him an confusing look noticing that the bed was not dusty.

 _'Had he been here before he heard me screaming?_ ' Sakura looked around.

She remembered that Sasori once told her that his parents build this house near the playground so he could rest instead of walking the hole way to the hotel. Sasori then shared his place with her... They often come here when they got injured and Sasori treat her wounds.

"I'll clean the blood off first," Sasori took a bottle of water and a bandage out.

Sakura nodded mutely.

She was so deep in thought that she doesn't notice Sasori staring at her as he stared to wrap her head and ankle with the bandage after he cleaned the wound at the back of her head. Sasori too was in deep thought but didn't showed it.

"It's okay," Sakura finally spoke. "You don't need to remember me, Sasori-ku- I mean, Sasori- _san_."

"We can still go to the Flower Festival," Sasori avoid looking inher eyes and ran a hand through his red hair. "If you let me carry you, we could still enjoy our time at the festival even though it may be dark once we got there and... I'd like to look at the stars too."

Sakura stared at him then a soft chuckle escape her.

"I don't mind at all! To the Festival!"

A smile curved his lips as he picked her up and jogged towards the festival with her in his arms. He was right that it would be dark once they got there but it didn't wasn't a bother since they were enjoying the their time to much.

Sakura pouted that she often lost to Sasori who smirked playfully and gave her the stuffed toys he had won.

He knew that he was enjoying his time with her and couldn't help but wished to get his memorise back. It was sometimes... uncomfortable for him that a part of him made him feel that she was a stranger.

"Sasori-kun! Look!" Sakura laughed and pointed at a funny looking mask.

But, seeing her smile like that let him know that she was happy to be with him.

"You don't need to wear that since your face already looks funny,"

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Sakura playfully punched him.

Sasori chuckled in amusement, his eyes caught a flower shop. _'The reason for this festival is to get close to the person you like by giving him or her a flower...'_ He looked around and saw a lot of femals wearing a flower on their hair as they walked next to their lover.

He then looked at the pinkett next to him. She was sparkling and laughing at the funny looking mask he buyed for her.

She notice him looking at her and smiled brightly at him, her cheeks a little flushed from the _romantic_ mood.

Should he get her a flower?

...

...

"Hey, Sakura," Sasori coughed, clearing his throat. "Mind waiting here for a few minutes. I saw... a friend of mine. He's probably worried about me."

"Not at all, Sasori-kun," smiled Sakura and turned around watching the small theatre played by childrend. "I'll wait here for you!"

Sasori smiled then ran towards the flower shop he saw at the entrace. Maybe... maybe he could spend more time with her to get his memorise back. It was not so bad having her near him.

"Hahaha! The princess is mine! Now I'll destroy this stupid festvial!"

"NO! My prince, don't mind me and save the festival! It's way to important for me and everyone else!"

"Don't worry, princess, I'll save save you and the Festival!"

"W-what are you-"

"You know... This Festival is called the FLOWER FESTIVAL!"

"What?!"

"Take this for beeing stupid and this for making my princess cry!"

"You idiot- A-atchoo! Atchoo! ATCHOO!"

"Eh? How did you know that he's allergic to flowers?"

"Well, princess... That will be my secret. Let's get out of here and enjoy our time at the Festival!"

"My prince... I love you!"

"I love you too, princess-"

"ATCHOO! Gah! Next time I'll get all of you- ATCHOOO!"

Sakura and everyone laughed at the end and clapped.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Sakura turned around excepting to see Sasori but it was Gaara who was holding a red rose. She was frozen thinking that he was angry at her but the smile on his face told her otherwise.

"True, I was worried about you but once Takao told me that you was used going alone at the Festival. I searched for you for hours and finally found you smiling and having a great time,"

"Gaara-kun, I-"

"What happened?!" Gaara saw the bandage wrapped around her head. "You got hurt?!"

"Yeah, but I'm fine-"

"You sure?" Gaara asked in concer and cares her cheek. "You know, we could always go home. If you don't feel well then tell me... I'm always here for you,"

 _ **With Sasori~**_

 _"Ohoho? I sugesst you to get your lover a red rose! You wanna know the meaning? A single red rose means 'I love you!' so you don't need to by shy and tell her those three Special words or-"_

 _"Umm... I would like to get her a rose... and a daisy, miss,"_

 _"Oh, her favorite flower?! How cute! Here, Mr. I-know-every-thing-about-girlfriend! Make her happy!"_

Sasori flushed as he stared at the two flowers that was wrapped by a singly ribbon together. Once he saw the white daisy flower, he suddenly got the Feeling that some parts of his memorise came back.

Daisies are her favorit flowers.

He remembered!

 _"You know, we could always go home. If you don't feel well then tell me... I'm always here for you,"_

He stopped walking and hid behind the wall next to the pinkett and the other red-haired Person. _'Does he know her?'_

"That's really nice of you but I..." Sakura hung her head low. "I'm spending and enjoying my time with Sasori-kun."

Sasori smiled as he heard that.

"Sasori? So, he remembered who you are?" Gaara snorted, crossing his arms. "And here I thought you were hurt once you knew that he had forgotten who you was."

"True, but now I'm happy. Gaara-kun, I'm sorry but please let me enjoy my time with Sasori-kun. You two are really important to me..."

"..." Gaara looked at her sad face then sighed in defeat. "I'm not angry at you. If he makes happy then I'm happy."

Sakura hugged him. "Thank you, Gaara-kun."

"Don't leave his side so you won't get lost. Bye," Gaara disappeared behind a building.

"Pffft! I've always went to the festival alone and know where I'm going," Sakura chuckled and waved at him.

Sasori blankly stared at him and walked back to the pinkett. Gaara grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from leaving. "Sasori... I will not lose to you."

"Tch," Sasori slapped his hand away. "Who says that I ever had lost to someone."

"Then, this means we're rivals,"

"That's right, Sabaku no Gaara," Sasori ignored his glare, approaching the pinkett with a smile.

Sakura's smile widened as she saw him and notice two flowers in his Hands. She gasped in suprise, seeing the daisy in his hand. He remembered her favorite flower!

"My princess, this is for you," flushed Sasori. "I only remembered this far that I really met you in my childhood, that we spend a lot of time in the wooden house and that you love daisies."

"Y-you remembered!" Sakura laughed and hugged him. "At least you remembered three things!"

"That's not a lot," Sasori sighed, annoyed. "Will you help me getting all of my memorise back?"

"I will!"

Sakura suddenly grabbed his hand and dragged him her favorite hill where she always looked at the stars.

"Where are we going?" Sasori asked, congused.

"Do you want to look at the stars with me or not?" smiled Sakura.

They arrived at the hill and sat next to each other watching the bright colorful lights of the Festival. Sakura then laid and stared up at the clear night sky waiting patiently for a shooting star to come.

Sasori laiidnext to her and did the same thing.

"If you see a shooting star you can wish something,"

"You really belive in something childish like that?"

"Yeah... I always went with my parents, mostly my father, here and looked at the stars,"

Sasori got silent as he remembered that her mother said that her father died at her own home.

"Hey, Sakura-"

"Sasori-kun, look! A shooting star! Woah, another one! Quick make a wish!"

"R-right," Sasori thought of something and looked at her.

 _'I-i wish-'_

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, get the wish I wish tonight!" Sakura then closed her eyes.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight... I wish I may, I wish I might, get the wish I wish tonight," Sasori whispered in embarrassment and also closed his eyes.

 _'I wish that Sasori-kun gets his memorise back!'_

 _'I wish... that Sakura will always stay with me,'_

"So what did you wished for, Sakura?" Sasori asked. "I know that we are not allowed to tell our wishes but-"

"My wish was that you shall get your memorise back," Sakura grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"H-huh? Really?" Sasori blushed. "Very funny, Sakura. You don't need to tell me your real wish..."

"It's true, Sasori-kun. I said that I will help you, remember? Now tell me what your wish!"

"Nah, that's my wish and I'll make sure it will come true with the help of the first star I saw tonight or not!" smirked Sasori as he saw her annoyed look.

"Sheesh, fine," huffed Sakura. "I'll see it sooner or later anyway, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Sasori kissed her forehead. "Let time decide if my wish come true or not."

"Mmhmm..."

"..."

"..."

"... Sakura-chan?"

"What is it, Saso- Sasori-kun?!" Sakura blushed heavily as Sasori got on top of her.

He got lost in her sparkling green eyes and closed his eyes as he slowly leaned down to kiss her. Sakura too closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her right hand ran through his hair making him groan in pleasure.

Sasori licked her bottom lip, asking her for permission and let their tongues dance together once she opened her mouth. Sakura moaned and broke the kiss gasping for air.

He put his forehead on hers and smiled.

"Want to know something?"

"W-what?"

"Your wish came true, Sakura-chan,"

Sakura's eyes widened then was filled with tears of joy. "I-i'm so happy."

"Hmmm, having you with me makes me happy," Sasori kissed her again. "I'm sorry for hurting you, _doll_."

"How I missed you calling me that," Sakura sat up and hugged him. "Don't leave me like that again, Sasori-kun."

"Never, I've got you in my arms back," sighed Sasori, returning the hug.

"Glad to hear that!"

"...Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, Sasori-kun?"

"I love you..."

"... I love you too, Sasori-kun, very much!"

"I've got another present for you," Sasori sat next to her, pulling her on his lap.

"What?! Who are you and what have you done to, Sasori-kun?! The Sasori I know don't wast his time on something useless!" laughed Sakura.

"When you are involved then everythings worth it," smiled Sasori, kissing her cheek and pointed up at the sky.

 _'Now, Deidara!'_

"ART IS A BANG, YEEAAH!"

 _Boom! Boom! Boom!_

Sakura's eyes sparkled as she watched the fireworks with happiness written in her eyes.

"S-sasori-kun... this is-"

"I know, but the fireworks can't beat your beauty,"

"Thank you, Sasori-kun," Sakura leaned with her back against his chest.

"You're welcome, doll." Sasori wrapped his arms around her waist, laid his head on her shouler and watched with her the fireworks.


	5. Starting A New Page

Sakura muttered a few curses under her breath as she cooked breakfast for the ones who were still sleeping. She actually couldn't really blame them for living in a city but it was still annoying as hell.

Why was she cooking breakfast even though they could get their food on their own?!

Then it hit her... Her mother, the kind person she was, probably told them to enjoy their stay while she worked her ass off getting herself a free pass to the hostpital. She gritted her teeth as she remembered finding her beloved mother unconscious on the dirty ground next to the pigs stall.

She colapsed from working to hard. Working for people who lived in a city will never now how hard real live really was...

Well, only for the people who locked themself in the digital world.

"I can completely forget getting flowers for-" Sakura bit her bottom lip and shook her head not wanting to remember of her dead father.

He was such a funny, cool and embarrassing dad and now he's gone.

"I miss you, it's hard for me and mom... but I need to be strong now." muttered Sakura.

A sigh escape her as she stared down at the food.

 _'Bread, milk, bacon and eggs...'_ Sakura let out an amused chuckle. _'Not my fault if they hate it... More food for me!'_

"Oh, Mebuki! The food smells like heaven today!"

Turning around, Sakura forced herself to be nice and smiled at them as they walked through the front door. "Good morning, Tsunade-san and... _friends_. My mother was not feeling well and went into the hostpital. I'm here to take care of all your problems you have. So... don't be shy and come to me."

"That's really nice of you, Sakura," Tsunade smiled back and sat down.

The others also sat down and stared at the food. Gaara entered the kitchen, whispered a good morning, sat down and ate before he started to curse like a mad man.

Sakura blinked at his behavior and sat next to him.

She was about to ask him if he alright as Sasori coughed, getting everyone's attention, and sat to her right saying an emotionless good morning. Sasori and Gaara caught the other's eyes and glared at each other.

"Uh, Sakura? What is this?" Naruto asked, poking the food.

"Scramble egg?" replied Sakura, seeing the confused look on everyone's face.

 _'Seriously... I'll never get to understand how they live in a city,'_

"I-it's good," Hinata ate her scramble egg happily.

Soon, everyone did the same thing and enjoyed the food. Sakura couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as she felt the glares the red heads, next to her, send above her head. They probably had woken up at the wrong side of the bed...

"I hope you guys haven't planned something today-"

"Well, I saw this ramen shop a few _miles_ -"

"My mother wants you guys to have fun..." Sakura faked a smile. "I'll introduce you to our neighbor, show you the wonderful town down the street and at the end of our tour, we'll enjoy the cold water at the beach-"

"Oh. My. GOSH! There's a beach?!" Ino squealed loudly before dashing into her room to pack her things.

Sakura sweat dropped. "I'm not trying to be rude but haven't mother allowed you people to look around?"

"Most of the students stayed in their room," Tsunade frowned slightly. "I actually met a nice eldery yesterday at a dempartment store called... I think it was called, Sunflower."

"Sunflower? Then the eldery you met was definitely Tsubaki-baa. She's the owner," Sakura's eyes sparkled.

"Wow! She's really talented," whistled Tsunade, impressed.

"Yeah, but she can be really strict when she's busy desining a new dress," Sakura notice how Sasori tensed next to her.

Her eyes saddened and grabbed his hand under the table. Sasori smiled faintly, squeezing her hand.

"What are we waiting for?!" Naruto slammed his hands on the table. "LET'S GO!"

 _ **Time Skip-**_

"Woah! This is a really busy town," Naruto said, excited. "What's inside?!"

Sakura looked at the direction where he was pointing at. "Oh, that's just the casino but it only opens at night."

"I'll visit it later," Tsunade whispered.

Chuckling, Sakura showed the others around and buyed them something to eat. Some of them even took pictures and asked her questions much to her surprise. Sakura answered them all and let them walk around.

They ran happily away, entered shops and took more pictures.

Sakura saw how her two red head friends glare at each other as if they were going to attack at any minute. She linked her arms with them and dragged them to the playground they used to play together.

"Let's swing together!" Sakura smiled brightly and sat on the swing.

Gaara sat next to her and smiled back but the smile faded as Sasori pushed her from behind making her laugh. Sasori smirked then glared at him. Her eyes twitched in annoyace as Sakura jumped up in the air and landed savely back down.

She groaned and put her hands on her hip.

"Okay! What's the matter with you two?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing is wrong, Sakura-chan," Gaara replied and looked away from Sasori.

"Yeah, he's right. There's nothing to worry about, doll," Sasori also avoid looking at him.

Sakura shook her head before starting to walk away. Their eyes widened and followed her muttering an apologize. Something was wrong with them and she was going to find out what made them pissed off.

Maybe eating ice-cream will cool them down.

"Gaara! Sasori! Want me to buy you guys ice-creams?" Sakura smiled.

"Are you serious, doll?" Sasori rolled his eyes. "You don't need to buy me anything. Having you near me is enough-"

"One strawberry ice-cream," Gaara took the ice-cream, gave the man his money and thanked him before giving the ice-cream to the pinkett.

Sakura's eyes widened in happiness and she kissed him on his cheek. Gaara rubbed the back of hs head, blushed and send a smirk at angered other red head before taking her hand leading her away.

This means war!

"Damn him," Sasori growled angrily. "He's good but I'm better."

"Fighting over the cherry blossom, Sasori? Gaara's one step ahead of you..."

"Huh? Oh, it's just you, Takao,"

Takao snorted in amusement and grinned. "Come on, buddy! I'm on your side, I'll help you win Cherry's heart."

"Don't you love her too?" Sasori asked, confused.

"Eh? She's like my sister, idiot," Takao sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Thanks but I don't need-"

"Gaara asked Shin and Tsubaki-baa for advice," Takao said bluntly.

"... I need your help,"

Takao chuckled evily and told him to follow him. Sasori was starting to regret of asking him for his help as they met the person he always tried to avoid when he was little. The eagle on his shoulder flew on top of his head.

The old man grinned brightly.

He was going to lose... he just knew it.

"You've grown into a good looking young man, Sasori!" Yuu laughed, patting his back.

"Thank y-you, Yuu-san," Sasori took one large step back. "Sooo... any good _short_ advice?"

"Yeah! Sit down and listen boy," Yuu cleared his troat.

Sasori groaned, let himself fall on the ground and gave Takao an annoyed look. Takao just smiled and listened to one of Yuu's stories. He already lost if this usefull informations won't get him any ideas.

"I hope Gaara was having problems too," Sasori stared up at the sky.

Luck was on his side this time as he heard a ceitain red head scream in fear. Oh, how he wanted to look what caused him to scream but the pinkett was more important than him.

So, he decided to stay with the others and thought of a plan.

He doesn't need to worry about him... being alone with his cherry blossom.

 _'Not good...'_

 _ **With Sakura and Gaara-**_

"AAAHHHH! SAVE ME, SAKURA-CHAN!" Gaara yelled, climbing up the highest tree. "HE WANTS TO EAT ME ALIVE!"

"I don't think Sherl wants to eat you," Sakura giggled and patted the dog's brown fur.

Gaara gulped and climbed down only to be glomped by the dog. His body froze as the dog sniffed at his jacket and took something out with it's mouth before eating it. It was the cookie the pinkett baked for him.

The dog ate it!

Sakura laughed. "I forgot to mention that Sherl loves cookies,"

"Sherl... I don't like him," Gaara grumbled, sat up and glared at the dog. "Go away! Shoo! Steal someone else food, you thife!"

The dog barked and ran happily back to the town.

Gaara took her hand and walked with her to their secret place. They were completely alone... Sakura looked at him in confusement as she saw the blush covering his cheeks. What was he thinking?

A mischief smirk tugged on her lips.

"What shoulder we do now, Gaara-kun~" Sakura purred. "Is there something you want?"

"Don't tease me, Sakura-chan," Gaara blushed, glaring playfully at her.

An idea popped in his head. Two can play her game. He smirked and stepped closer to her. Sakura narrowed her eyes as she took a step back each time he stepped forward. Her back conected with a tree.

It was the end for her.

"Gaara-kun?" Sakura looked up at him. "What do you want?"

Gaara leaned his forehead on hers and looked into her sparkling eyes. "You..." with that said, he kissed her and took her legs wrapping them around his hips. Sakura shrieked in surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She blushed and kissed him back.

Then, something snapped in him. He broke the kiss, sighed and put her down.

"What's the matter?" Sakura tilted her head to the side.

"Do you love me?" Gaara asked.

"Of course! I love you-"

"You don't understand it, Sakura. I... only want you for myself," Gaara turned away.

"W-what do you mean? Tell me, Gaara," Sakura took his hands.

"Nevermind, I can wait but Sasori is not like me. He hates it when people keeps him waiting,"

Sakura bit her bottom lip, looked at the ground and walked with him in silence back to the others. _'Why can't he just tell me? It's not like I'll leave him or something...'_ The others were already waiting for them.

But there was no sign of Sasori.

"Where's Sasori?" Sakura asked the blond-haired woman.

"I saw him talking to a man. The man has an eagle on his shoulder," Tsunade replied.

"Really? Then we don't need to worry about him. Let's go to the beach!" Sakura yelled happily.

Everyone cheered and followed the pinkett down to the beach. The clear emerald see and the yellow sand melted their hearts. They spread their blankets, changed their clothes and jumped into the water.

Sakura sat down on the sand and build a small sand castle.

"This is such a wonderful place," Tsunade sat next to her, wearing her sunglasses on. "I wish I could stay here."

"How's it like living in a city?" Sakura asked.

"Annoying as hell. I'm the principle of Konoha High and my students never let me take a break. They insult each other, make fun of the weak ones and do other terrible crap. To put it simple, it's not easy to have a peaceful break..."

Sakura resisted to roll her eyes.

"... but I know that it's not easy for you and your mother too," Tsunade added.

"You're really close to my mother, right?"

"Yeah, she's really kind. _Too_ kind to let me help her out,"

"Tell me something new," Sakura muttered.

"Who do you choose?"

"Excuse me?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Do you love Sasori or Gaara more?"

"Can't I love them both?" Sakura sighed.

 _'She's really clueless about love,'_ Tsunade looked at the pinkett. _'Should I help her? Maybe, I should talk with Mebuki about it first.'_

"Can I ask you a queation, Sakura?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Why aren't you with your mother? I mean, shouldn't you be sleeping at your own house?"

Sakura stared at the sand, not answering her question. Tsunade laid down, stared up at the sky and yawned loudly before closing her eyes.

A single tear fell down her cheek, Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, Hinata,"

"A-are you alright, S-sakura?" Hinata dried herself with a towel. "Why don't y-you join us?"

"She's right, Mebuki once told me that you're swimming like a mermaid," Tsunade said.

"Sorry, but not today,"

At the corner of her eyes, she saw the doctor of her mother. Sakura cursed quietly, stood up and ran up to him. The worried look he wore let the pinkett knew that it was bad and serious.

Sakura slowly started to feel nervous as he handed her a letter before and walked away.

 _Dear, Haruno_

 _Do you really think you could escape from me this time? I always get what I want... I'll not leave with empty hands this time but I can promise you to take good care of all the things I've got from you._

 _Till we meet again._

 _'Shit! Why now?!'_ Sakura put the letter in her pocket and ran back to the others. _'They need to leave! Now!'_

"Sakura-chan! Can we go home now?!" Naruto growled, glaring at Sasuke.

"Uh... sure! Let's go home~" Sakura smiled faintly and walked with them home.

As soon as they've arrived at the farm, Sakura saw her friends waiting for her infront of her house. Her smile immediatly dropped and nodded at them before jumping on her white horse.

"Sakura? Where are you going?" Tsunade asked, confused.

"W-well, I-"

"We need her help for the next up coming festival!" Yuu smiled politely. "There's a lot of work to do!"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Oh, yeah? Mebuki told me that the next festival is in two months-"

"It's just a big celebration between Sakura-chan's farm and the town. We're really grateful for their hard work and... Oh look at the time! We must leave now, Cherry!" Yuu rode with the others to the forest.

Shaking her head, Sakura rode after them not bothering to look back at their confused faces.

 _"Looks like she fell for it~"_

Everyone turned around and saw a grinning eldery woman and a smiling Mebuki. Tsunade narrowed her eyes suspicously as she waited patiently for an answer from her friend. Mebuki placed a hand on her shoulder, looking in the eyes.

"Can you do me a favor, Tsunade,"

"First tell me what's going on and introduce me to your friend," Tsunade sighed.

"Hello, I'm Tsubaki Haname! I'm the owner of the department store and we need your help with something... personal," Tsubaki smiled.

Tsunade nodded and told the others that they could do whatever they want before walking with them inside the house. They sat on the coach and enjoyed the silence for a moment.

Mebuki then cleared her troat.

"I want you to teach my daughter how to live in a city,"

 _Moment of silence..._

"WHAAT?!" Tsunade's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?!"

"Yes, I'm completely serious,"

"May I know why?"

"She's back... My d-daughter is back," Mebuki started to cry and smiled through her tears. "I saw her smiling when she was with Sasori or Gaara. She hasn't smiled so brightly after her father's funural."

Tsunade stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"Mebuki don't want her daughter to be seperated by the two red head," Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, I know but what about you?"

"Every mother wants the best for her child," Mebuki wiped her tears, smiling softly. "Please, Tsunade, take Sakura with you."

"If... if that's really what you want then fine. She's official a student of Konoha High," Tsunade returned the smile.

"Yes! Thank you, Tsunade!" Mebuki laughed happily, hugged her and ran up stairs.

 _Baam!_

 _Crash!_

Tsunade sweat dropped as the blond-haired woman came back with a luggage next to her.

"Do you want us to leave _now_?"

"Not now... but tomorrow morning! The bus will arrive at twelve!"

"You've everything planned? Is there more you want to tell me?" Tsunade groaned,

"Nope! You just need to make sure she's with Sasori or Gaara,"

"Fine, we'll leave tomorrow even though six weeks hasn't passed yet,"

o~O~o

 ** _One Day Later~_**

Mebuki pulled her daughter in a embrace and kissed her head. A low groan escape the pinkett and broke the hug staring blankly at her smiling mother. Her friends also smiled brightly as they stood behind them.

"I'll forgive you for your mean joke. I really thought that the old bastard was coming and try to buy our farm," Sakura muttered, taking her luggage. "I'm sorry... mom,"

"Sakura, you don't need to apologize for anything. I only want you to be happy,"

"I'm more than happy. Thank you for always supporting me even though I was such a pain in the ass,"

"I know that Sasori and Gaara will make you happy," Mebuki stroke her cheeks. "Just send me a letter every week, okay?"

Sakura nodded and smiled before stepping in the bus. She sat down next to the window and waved them goodbye. This was the first time she was leaving her comfortable home and her friends.

It was now time to make new memories with new friends.

And she'll enjoy every time she spend with her two red heads.

"Send us letters too, Sakura-neesan!" Tora cried, waving at her.

"Yeah! Don't you dare drop the bad days you spend there!" Shin grinned only to be whacked by Tsubaki.

"Wear nice clothes, dear! You're going to live in a City and that means... DON'T YOU DARE MAKE YOUR CLOTHES DIRTY!"

Sakura chuckled in amusement and nodded smiling brightly at the eldery woman. Tsubaki wiped her tears and smiled back.

"We'll Keep in touch, Sakura," Takao smiled softly.

"Hmph, my adventures when I was a teen are more interesting than a city," Yuu huffed, crossing his arms.

"Yeeaah, suuure," Shin snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Have fun, my dear! Don't be scared to make a change in your life," Mebuki yelled as the bus started to move.

Sakura started to cry and waved them goodbye. She continued to wave at them till they disappeared behind the trees. An adventure was waiting for her and she can't wait to meet the chalanges of her life.

"Don't worry, doll, I'll take care of you," Sasori whispered, laying his head on her shoulder.

"Tch, she's going to stay at my place," Gaara growled from behind.

"I don't think so..."

Sakura smiled at them as she looked out of the window.

 _'It won't be bad as long as Sasori and Gaara are with me,'_ Sakura closed her eyes. _'Be prepared Konoha High! I'm not someone you should mess with!'_


End file.
